dance on night
by Ridho Uciha
Summary: Naruto mencintai Hinata dan ternyata Sasuke juga mencintai Hinata. My First story


**Hallo. Ini cerita aku yang pertama. Jadi, kalau jelek aku minta maaf. He . . . , he . . . , he . . .**

* * *

**Dance On Night**

**By : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sebuah mobil berhenti di parkiran SMA Konoha. Lalu seorang pemuda berkulit putih, rambut mirip pantat ayam, dan dengan gaya yang cool turun dari mobil tersebut. Saat pemuda itu menuju kelasnya, banyak siswi yang memandangi pemuda itu dengan tatapan kagum, tapi pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya karena hanya ada satu perempuan di hatinya. Setelah sampai di dalam kelasnya, pemuda itu bertemu dengan sahabat dekatnya yang memiliki rambut warna kuning dan bentuknya mirip buah durian.

" Sasuke, kebetulan sekali kau datang. Aku ingin curhat." Kata Naruto.

" Curhat saja sama pohon pisang sana." Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

" Di sini mana ada pohon pisang." Balas Naruto kesal.

" Memangnya kau ingin curhat tentang apa?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

" Begini . . . . , eee . . . . , Kau kenal Hinata kan?"

" Eeeh, maksudmu Hinata Hyuga?"

" Iya, memangnya ada Hinata yang lain."

" Tidak, sih." Hinata adalah seorang siswi di SMA Konoha yang lumayan populer. Dia adalah perempuan yang cantik, baik, dan pintar. Tidak salah kalau banyak anak laki – laki yang mengejarnya termasuk Sasuke.

" Sebenarnya . . . . , aku mencintainya." Kata Naruto to the point.

" A-aa-apa? " Selama ini, Hinata adalah orang yang hanya Sasuke cintai. Dia selalu menolak perempuan lain karena di hatinya hanya ada Hinata. Setelah mendengar naruto mencintai Hinata, Sasuke merasa hatinya sakit sekali.

" Iya, memangnya kenapa sampai kau terkejut begitu." Tanya Naruto heran melihat Sasuke yang terkejut oleh ucapannya itu.

" Tidak, memangnya kau sudah menembaknya." Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

" Belum sih, aku butuh saran darimu. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

" Lebih baik kau tembak dia besok siang saja setelah pulang sekolah." Jawab Sasuke yang berusaha menipu hatinya sendiri. Tapi, biarpun ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya, tetap saja ia merasa hatinya sakit. Ingin sekali ia memukul naruto sampai pingsan, lalu membawa Hinata jauh – jauh. Tapi, itu semua sangat mustahil bagi Sasuke. Naruto adalah temannya bahkan sahabatnya yang paling dekat. Dan juga dia tidak bisa memaksa Hinata untuk ikut dengannya.

" OK, usulmu bagus juga."

Lalu guru Kakashi datang ( dia terlambat datang 15 menit ).

* * *

Malam hari, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Lalu, tiba – tiba HPnya berdering.

_From_ : Karin

**Malam minggu ini akan diadakan pesta di sekolah. Datang lah bersama pasangan kamu.**

Karin adalah ketua osis yang lumayan terkenal di SMA Konoha. Dia juga salah satu dari ribuan fans girlnya Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke melihat kalender. Ternyata malam minggu besok. Sasuke lalu berkhayal – khayal menari bersama Hinata di pesta itu. Tapi, tiba – tiba khayalannya hilang saat Naruto muncul di khayalannya. Meski pun begitu, ia bertekad mengajak Hinata ke pesta itu meski apapun yang terjadi.

" Aku akan mengajak Hinata pergi." Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

Pagi hari di SMA Konoha, banyak murid – murid yang membicarakan pesta nanti malam. Lalu, tiba – tiba muncul seorang laki – laki yaitu Sasuke yang berlari – lari di koridor sekolah. Sasuke lari secepat mungkin menuju taman SMA konoha untuk bertemu Hinata. Setelah sampai di taman, dengan tubuh yang keletihan, ia berusaha mencari Hinata. Lalu, matanya melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang membaca sambil duduk di kursi si tengah taman. Rambutnya yang indah tertiup oleh angin. Sasuke merasa senang karena orang yang dicarinya telah ditemukan.

" Hinata-chan, aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Kata Sasuke sambil menahan letih.

" Ada apa Sasuke-khun?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum semanis – manisnya.

" Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke dengan tegang.

" Apa itu benar, Sasuke-khun?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka memerah sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah mencintai Sasuke dari dulu. Makanya ia salting saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya.

" Iya, Hinata-chan. Dan kalau kau mau, aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta nanti malam."

" Iya, aku mau."

Mendengar itu Sasuke senang sekali. Lalu, Sasuke pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi, tiba – tiba ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat marah sekali. Munakin ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata mencintai Hinata.

" Dasar penghianat." Tuduh Naruto.

" Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud menghianatimu. Harus kuakui aku mencintai Hinata sejak aku masuk ke SMA ini." Sasuke agak menundukan kepalanya karena ia merasa bersalah dengan Naruto.

" Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Itulah ucapan terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**He . . . he . . . he . . . Ceritanya nggak jelas dan nggak nyambung. Udah gitu pendek lagi. Sorry ya. Soalnya aku orang baru. Cerita lanjutanya mungkin bakal diupdate minggu depan.**

**Tolong diriview ya.**


End file.
